Non-Stop-Pop FM
Non-Stop-Pop FM – stacja radiowa występująca w Grand Theft Auto V. Nadaje muzykę pop. Jej prowadzącą jest brytyjska modelka – Cara Delevingne. Repertuar stacji * All Saints – Pure Shores * Amerie – 1 Thing * Britney Spears – Gimme More * Corona – The Rhythm of the Night * Fergie feat. Ludacris – Glamorous * Hall and Oates – Adult Education * Jane Child – Don't Wanna Fall in Love * Kelly Rowland – Work (Freemasons Remix) * Mis-Teeq – Scandalous * Modjo – Lady (Hear Me Tonight) * N-Joi – Anthem * Pet Shop Boys – West End Girls * Rihanna – Only Girl (in the World) * Robyn feat. Kleerup – With Every Heartbeat * Stardust – Music Sounds Better with You * Wham! – Everything She Wants Utwory dodane w wersji na konsole nowszej generacji i PC * Backstreet Boys – I Want It That Way * The Black Eyed Peas – Meet Me Halfway * Bobby Brown – On Our Own * Bronski Beat – Smalltown Boy * Cassie – Me & U * Dirty Vegas – Days Go By * Dr Robert & Kym Mazelle – Wait * Gorillaz feat. De La Soul – Feel Good Inc. * INXS – New Sensation * Jamiroquai – Alright * Lady Gaga – Applause * Jonas Blue – Mama ft.William Singe * Living In A Box – Living In A Box * Lorde – Tennis Court * M83 – Midnight City * Maroon 5 feat. Christina Aguilera – Moves Like Jagger * M.I.A. – Bad Girls * Mike Posner – Cooler Than Me * Moloko – The Time Is Now * Morcheeba – Tape Loop * Naked Eyes – Promises, Promises" (1983) * Real Life – Send Me an Angel * Robbie Williams & Kylie Minogue – Kids * Simply Red – Something Got Me Started (Hurley's House Mix) * Sly Fox – Let's Go All the Way * Sneaker Pimps – 6 Underground * Taylor Dayne – Tell It to My Heart Utwory usunięte z finalnej wersji gry * Cobra Starship feat. Sabi – You Make Me Feel… * Duncan Sheik – She Runs Away * Enrique Iglesias feat. Pitbull – I Like It * Estelle feat. Kanye West – American Boy * Jamiroquai – Love Foolosophy * Kevin Rudolf feat. Lil Wayne – Let It Rock * Kylie Minogue – 2 Hearts * Neon Trees – Animal * Seal – Future Love Paradise * Tears For Fears – Everybody Wants To Rule The World * The Supermen Lovers feat. Mani Hoffman – Starlight * Timbaland feat. Keri Hilson & D.O.E. – The Way I Are * Wilson Phillips – Hold On Ciekawostki * Non-Stop-Pop FM to ulubiona stacja radiowa Tracey De Santa. * Utwory z tej radiostacji grają we wszystkich sklepach Ponsonbys i salonach fryzjerskich Boba Muléta. * Niektóre utwory z tej stacji można usłyszeć w klubie ze striptizem Vanilla Unicorn. * Utwór „Work” (Freemasons Remix) Kelly Rowland słychać na jachcie w misji Córeczka tatusia, jak również w misji Hurtownicy, gdy Franklin ucieka przed policją. * Utwór „Everything She Wants” zespołu Wham! zostało użyte w zapowiedzi dodatku Szefowie i inni przestępcy. * Utwór „Let's Go All the Way” słychać w pierwszym trailerze GTA V na PlayStation 4 oraz Xboxa One. de:Non-Stop-Pop FM en:Non-Stop-Pop FM es:Non Stop Pop FM fr:Non Stop Pop FM hu:Non Stop Pop FM pt:Non Stop Pop FM ru:Non-Stop-Pop FM uk:Non-Stop-Pop FM zh:Non-Stop-Pop FM